Hey! I'm Not Dead!
by Tiigerliily
Summary: What were Bec's thought when her soul was stucked in the cave? My 2nd FanFic.  Some grammar could be wrong, I'm not a native speaker of English. I'm sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Not Dead!**

_3 days after a little casualty with demons. _

'Ouch. Everything hurts. What happened? It feels like I'm ripped apart by demons, or something like that. That's what happened, in fact. Never lose your sense of humor, Bec. Problem solved.

So. Next problem. Where am I? Is this Hell, the place the Christians talk about? No, can't be. There would be fire in Hell. And demons. Ha. I'm sure they confuse Hell with the Demonata Universe. This may be... Hm. Strange. This looks like the cave the demons attacked. Only seen from above... Hm...'

Bec looked down. She only saw a dark cave, but she heard the the typically sound of water falling down from the ceiling. It would be a calm and beautiful sound if she didn't knew it was not just water... It was mixed with blood, blood from demons, blood from herself...

Yes. This was definatly the place...

'I bet this isn't good... Am I dead or not? I still feel the pain, so I should be alive. Or does this happen to anyone who dies? I don't like it. This must be something even worse than death...

So, what am I supposed to do? Should I just wait? Will someone save me? CAN someone save me at all? This is something too powerful... I bet even Drust couldn't save me, if he was still alive. And he's the most powerful druid I know...

What about Bran? He should be still alive! I saved him. At least, I hope so. I loved Bran. I still do.

Bran is a mystery to me. He looks as old as I am, but he acts like a little boy.I think something terrible happened to him when he was younger. He was probably so shocked his development stood still at that age. Poor Bran. He's so sweet an innocent... And handsome! No stupid thoughts, Bec. You swore you'd love Fiachna 'till death. Although... Maybe this IS death... '


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts, Thoughts, Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thoughts, Thoughts, Thoughts**

Later. Not sure how much later, probably a few weeks or a month. Most of the pain was gone, which was a good thing, but Bec was very bored, which was a bad thing.

Unfortunatly, she wasn't just bored. She was also angry, sad, nostalgic and confused.

'I hate Lord Loss, I hate him with all my heart. The way he looked when he commanded the demons to attack me, very sadistic. The way he laughed when the demons ripped me apart, plain evil. Why did he do this to me? I bet he knew my soul would be stuck here forever. If I ever meet him again I'll show him what a furiously priestress can do! Although, he's very powerful. I hate to say it, excuse me, THINK it, but he's way to powerful for me. I mean, I'm not even a full priestress yet. He'll defeat me and I'll be dead, really dead. I've only got some average powers, and of course, my perfect memory. Nice, I can remember the final fight, rather attack, of the demons forever. I can play that scene in my head all over again, sounds like much fun!

Even IF I could defeat Lord Loss, it doesn't matter. Most people I love are no longer in the kingdom of the living. Sigh. Bye Fiachna, bye Drust, bye Orna, bye Goll. Bye mother, who died shortly after my birth. I would be all alone. I wouldn't know where to go. Okay, I could travel around the world or something like that, and yes, that's better than being stuck in a cave. Hm. Doesn't sound that bad. I could find Bran and we'll travel together. Someday we'd find a little village where we can live, find a partner and get children. We'd finally have a family. Well, it's never gonna happen.

I think Bran died too. It was possible there stood demons outside, waiting for Bran to come. I hope he didn't die in too much pain... Well, if the demons caught him, he obvious died in a very painful way. Demons like to make their victim scream and suffer before they eat them. Poor Bran.

Poor me.

I remember the good old times, when I wasn't stuck in a cave. Before I was on a impossible quest. Even before the demons attacked. Well, 'good' old times? I wouldn't call them 'good'. I was a loner. The other kids were scared of me, just because I was the pupil of a priestress. I had no mother, no father.

I was terribly in love with Fiachna but I couldn't marry him. Priestresses don't marry. If you make love with someone, you lose a bit of your power. So. I wasn't even allowed to use jewelry. That sucked. I'm sorry for my bad language, but it really sucked. It sucked even more because Fiachna liked me back... It screwed up his life too.

Ah, well. Back then I was with Banba, Fiachna and Goll. People I loved. I wasn't all alone. Now I am, just because of those demons. What are they up to, anyway? They have their own universe, what's so special about ours? Why do they like distruction and pain? Do they really see it as entertainment?

I'm also wondering HOW my soul got stuck in here. That's definatly not natural. Maybe there's something special about this place. Maybe there's a portal nearby or so... I don't mean that window to the Universe of the Demons, no, maybe a portal that leads to paradise. Paradise of the Dead. Sounds amazing to me! I wish I could go there...'

Bec was sleepy. Her eyes closed slowly. She didn't feel sad or worried anymore. Contrary, she was about to dream a wonderful dream...


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

About 11 o'clock in the morning. Bec lay in the grass and felt the sensation of golden sunbeams on her skin. She didn't want to open her eyes, she could just lay here forever.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

''Flower!''

Hm. She knew this voice. It was...

''Bran!''

Bec opened her eyes and saw the simple-minded boy. He seemed older now. Strange. How long had she been in that cave?

''Flower, I thought I lost you!''

Bran walked towards Bec and hugged her. ''May I kiss you?'' he asked.

''Of course. First, where did you learn to speak proper?''

''I'll tell you later.''

He pushed his lips against hers. Bec was kind of surprised by his passion. She knew he loved her, but she didn't know it was in a romantic way... Poor Bran. How could she explain him her feelings about Fiachna? She didn't want to hurt him, he was so precious to her. Besides, she also questioned her own emotions about him. He didn't seem to be simple-minded anymore and Fiachna was dead, so they could have a proper relationship. She wanted it so bad...

''What's on your mind, Flower?''

Bec didn't realize she had a vacant look in her eyes.

''It's complicated, Bran, it's complicated. And please, call me Bec.''

She didn't want Bran to give her a nickname. It would make things even more complicated. She couldn't be a couple with Bran, she should be faithfull to Fiachna, even tough he was gone...

''Okay Bec. If you did not realize yet, we're in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn't we search for the civilzation?''

''Good idea, Bran. Although, this is a beautiful place. Can't we just stay here for a while?''

Bec and Bran where in a fairylike forest, with pink roses, chessnut and oak trees, golden sunbeams and a crystal clear creek. There were also yellow butterflies, they flew circles near the roses. Birds sang. Dragonflies near the creek. Nothing but perfection. Was she still in Ireland?

''I'm sorry, we should really look for the civilzation. I'll explain you later.''

I'll tell you later, I'll explain you later, Bec fed up with those answers. Why would they hurry? She finally escaped from the cave, she didn't remember how and when, but that didn't matter. She had escaped and that counts. Ah, well, she could follow Bran. She should go back to the forest later, some day.

''Okay Bran. I'll go with you.''

''I'm glad you do. Follow me.''

They were walking for like 2 hours now. They didn't talk much. Bec was enjoying the surroundings. Bran searched for human traces. Suddenly he found something.

''Bec, I believe there's a village nearby. Look, here's a path. Let's follow it.''

''Sounds great.''

The path was leading to the west. Bec enjoyed the walk. Being outside was wonderful after being locked up in a cave for a month... The blue sky with the white clouds, she loved it. It was quite sunny today, but not too hot. Perfect weather. Every single thing seemed perfect, the weather, Bran, the surroundings... Amazing.

''What are you thinking, Bec. You seem so quiet.''

Bec smiled.

''You know, I always wondered where you were thinking about, you know, when you weren't able to speak proper. Well, I just enjoyed the view, that's all. Everything seems perfect today..''

Bran smiled back at her.

''I'm glad you have a good time... Flower.'' he said agonizing.

''Don't call me Flower!'' She pretended she didn't like it. Inside, she loved the nickname. She just didn't allow herself to love it...

About 30 minutes later, Bran saw something in the distance.

''I believe I see a village!''

Bec saw it too.

''Yes, that's definatly a village. I hope the residants are friendly...''

They walked towards little huts. At first glance it seemed left, then, a woman stepped out one of the houses. She was a blonde with sky-blue eyes, she looked friendly and she had a baby with her.

''Yes?'' the young mother asked. She seemed a little shy.

''Hello madam. My name is Bran and this girl here is Bec. We're looking for a place to stay.'' Bran spoke.

The woman smiled.

''Nice to meet you. My name is Caitir. Of course you guys can stay here, there's always room enough for a young couple. Or'' she asked ''is she your sister?''

''Uhm, well... It's a complicated relationship...'' Bec muttered.

Before Caitir could ask anything more a group of people walked into the village.

''Ah, my husband is back. Heremon!''

A strong man with brown hair and eyes looked. He walked towards Caitir and embraced her.

''Hey Caitir. How's Lesli doing?''

Lesli was probably the baby. Bec's suspicions were confirmed when Heremon took over the little kid.

''Hey Lesli. Have you been a good girl?''

Lesli giggled.

''Have you been a good girl, Lesli? Have you been a good girl? Who's a good girl? Lesli is a good girl!''

''Ehm... Heremon?''

''Yes, Cai?''

''I want you to meet Bec and Bran. They're going to stay here for a while.''

Heremon hadn't even noticed the teenagers yet, he always payed a lot of attention to his baby girl. He turned towards them.

''I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you yet. My name is Heremon. You've already met my wife Caitir and my daughter Lesli? Nice, nice. Do you guys want to stay in our house for the night? Or... do you prefer some privacy?'' He winked at them.

''Oh... no, we're not married...''

''Not married yet.'' Bran said, looking her into the eyes.

What the... What was this supposed to be?

''What do you mean?''

''Bec... Will you marry me?''

''Bran, I'm a priestress, I can't...''

''The demons are defeated. It doesn't matter...'' He looked pleadingly...

Bec looked at the boy with the black hair and the blue eyes. She didn't know what to think. Her heart screamed 'Yes!' but this felt strange... Having romantic feelings for Bran? It didn't feel right... but very natural at the same time. They could marry, get some children, settle down in this village and be a happy family. For ever. Although... since when were the demons defeated? Maybe when she was in that cave?

''Okay, Bran. I'll marry you.''

KRAH! KRAH! KRAH!

What kind of sound was that? Bec opened her eyes. Strange. She didn't saw a sunny village, just a dark cave... And an annoying, crowing crow. In Celtic Bec schouted: ''Hey you! Shut up!''

The crow was surprised. He didn't know rocks could shout. Interesting, that rock had a human face... He should take a closer look.

''If you come any closer, I'm going to eat you!''

The crow didn't speak Celtic but he understood the intension of the rock's words. He flew away immediately.

Bec saw the crow flew through a hole in the ceiling. She wish she could do that too. Sigh.

Huh? Did she just speak to that crow? Yes, she definatly did. If she ever saw humans again she could call for help! Although, they'd probably be scared of a speaking rock and never come back again. Besides, what would bring them to this cave?

Suddenly Bec remembered her dream. The beautiful forest, the loving people from the village, the demons defeated, Bran who was able to speak proper... Of course it was a dream! What did she expect anyway? It was everything she'd never have... Sigh. She wanted it to be real so badly...

If anyone was currently in the cave they'd maybe notice teardrops coming out of the wall and falling down from above.

Miles away, a simple-minded boy woke up. He just had dreamed a wonderful dream about his beloved Bec, a fairylike forest and a friendly village.

''I'll always love you, Bec.'' he said to no-one in particular. Beranabus' first complete sentence was born.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Passing By

Chapter 3: Time Passing By

Years later. Not sure how many years. It's hard to decide in a dark cave. Seconds seem hours. Hours seem years. Unless you sleep. Bec tried to sleep as much as possible, which wasn't always easy. Sometimes, when she felt very awake, she just wanted to dance around the cave. Being a rock was a difficult thing to deal with. 'Cause that's what she was, nothing but a rock.

'In recent years I've been thinking a lot about the last quest.

I remember the first time I met Bran. He was playing with a flower near the defensive wall of our village. I don't know why that flower impressed him so much. It was a pretty flower but not anthing special. I had a vision that day, about my mother... She pointed to the west. Maybe she wanted to lead me to the to the MacGrigor, my biological family.

The MacGrigor didn't welcome me very warmly. They pretended they had nothing to do with me, specially Torin.

Maybe because my mother - her name was Aednat - killed my father. My family is cursed, you know, and so am I. Generations ago, my family mated with Fomorii, and now the younger generations have to pay for it.

The curse goes like this: You'll be born normaly, you'll be a normal child, but when you're a teenager you can become a sort of demon... It's always a wolf-like demon. Although, not every child of the clan will be affected by the curse. Still, my father didn't wanted to risk anything...

When my mother was pregnant, my father decided it would be a better idea to kill me before I was born. He tried to, but my mother wanted to keep me, so she killed HIM. She had to flee from the clan. She had to give me birth in the middle of no where. Lucky as I was, Goll - an old warrior and the former king of the MacCon - found me. He gave me my name, Bec, which means 'The Little One'. And yeah, it fits with my length!

At least I don't need to be scared of the curse anymore. I think it would be terrible to feel how your body changes in a monster's, and how you totally lose your mind. Imagine it, losing control. No control anymore, not at all.

I've seen those cursed people, my family, and they didn't look happy. They looked like they had no emotions at all, maybe anger or sadness, but I doubt it. It's like they're hungry all the time, and if they break out I'm sure they'll try to eat everyone on their way. Their own clan, their own family. So, in some way I understand the decision of my father, I totally do, it's just... It hurts a lot.

Meeting my clan was an event I'd never forget, even if I didn't have a perfect memory.

I've also met the Old Creatures. I'm not sure what they are, but they look like great beams of light and they speak with a really interesting voice. It's deep, high, loud, silent... All at the same time.

The Old Creatures created everything, even the universe and the Gods. I'm not sure who created THEM - probably they created themselves! - but I'm sure they're made of pure magic, just like demons.

Drust and me talked to them. We asked them advice about the war between humans and demons, and about closing the tunnel. They told us the demons will triumph some day, but there's always hope for us and we could definatly close the tunnle, though, it would take a human (or should I say: priestress) sacrifice. Drust decided to sacrifice me, that's the only reason why he want me to come with him on this quest. I'm no extremely powerful priestress, you know...

At least, I wasn't untill Lord Loss gave me a part of his power. I still don't understand why. All I know's he made me extremly powerful, I remember that day I almost killed Drust. Well, it wasn't me, it was Lord Loss' magic inside of me.

I remember the way Drust really died. We were about to close the tunnel. You know, the secrifice thingy... When Bran attacked Drust from behind. Drust was terribly injures, he was going to die anyway, so, we decided to sacrifice him. We succeed, the tunnel closed.

Bran saved my life. And later, I saved him. We were about to leave the cave when Vein attacked me. It wasn't fatal but it prevented me. The tunnel started to close. Bran had waited for me, as faithful - and stupid - as he was. Sigh. Anyway, I still had a little bit of magic inside of me. I used it to make Bran 'run fast'. It worked. He wasn't very happy about it, but it worked. It was for his own good.

Still I'm wondering: Is Bran still allive? If he is, is he happy? Did he found a clan that sheltered him? Will I see him again?

Espacially the last question haunts my mind. Will I see Bran again? I hope so, but actually, I think he shouldn't go back to this cave, it would be pretty traumatic for him. I shouldn't have those selfish thoughts.

I'm also wondering what happened to Brude, Drusts evil brother. Brude is a druid too. He hates the Christians so much, he prefers the demons! He's the one that openeed the tunnel. He's weird. His face is locked in a stone - like mine - and he doesn't really have a body. Well, maybe the cave itself was his body, the floors and walls felt fleshy , not a pleasant feeling! He's a frightening creature.

Sometimes I've nightmares about him, also about Lord Loss, Fomorii and demons. Not very enjoyable!'


	5. Chapter 4: Just A Nightmare

Chapter 4: Don't Worry, It's Just A Nightmare!

''Nice to meet you again, little priestress.''

''Brude?"

Bec wasn't surprised. Brude appeared frequently in her nightmares. Yes, she knew it was just a nightmare. Of course, she could wake up on purpose now, but priestress aren't allowed to wake up delibaretely from their dreams. Dreams predict the future!

''What do you want?'' Bec asked arrogant.

''Oh, nothing. I just want to get rid of you. This is MY cave. MINE. NOT yours.''

Not this conversation again.

''Brude, like I explained you 88 times, I can't leave. I'm stuck in here, okay?''

Normally Brude would curse and try to use magic now, but he wouldn't succeed. Strangely, Brude didn't say anything today, - or tonight? - nothing happened.

''Brude? Are you alright? You know, normally you...''

Suddenly Brudes eyes glowed, a strange, white shine of magic appeared in his eyes. Brude started to speak, not with his regular voice, it was a familiar voice but Bec could not identify it. Was he possessed by someone... or someTHING?

''Nice to meet you again, little priestress.''

''You know, you've already said that.'' Bec didn't know if she were scared or annoyed.

''No I haven't. BRUDE did.''

''So, you're not Brude?'' Of course she knew he wasn't, she just liked to pretend she was stupid.

''How sharp of you.''

''So, who are you?'' This dream took an interesting twist.

''You don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory. I am KayGee.''

KayGee?

''KayGee? I'm sorry, I don't know you. '' She spoke the truth.

''I promise you, you do. Ah, well. It doesn't matter. Should I tell you a bit about myself?''

Bec nodded. At least she'd have something to think about during the day.

KayGee started to speak again. ''I am extremely powerful. I can destroy an universe, your universe, or the Demonata's. YOU decide.''

He looked at Bec.

''So? Which universe should be destroyed?''

Uhm... duh!

''The Demonata's, of course.''

KayGee bursted out laughing. Bec had no idea why.

''You're sure about that?''

''Look, I don't see why...''

''Bec, you're a monster. You're one of them.''

_You're one of them._

_You're one of them._

_You're one of them._

_You're one of..._

Bec heard the echo all over again. First it was KayGee's strange voice, later it became a voice like the Old Creatures have and at last it was Lord Loss' voice.

_''You're one of US. Come, Bec.''_

Or did he say 'come back?'. 'Come, Bec.' sounded creepy but 'Come back.' sounded absolutely frightening! Like she'd been with this guy before. May no doubt this guy was evil. Lord Loss level.

''Lord Loss?'' she asked uncertain.

''Not exactly. KayGee.''

''You again? In the name of the Gods, who are you?''

''I told you, I am KayGee.''

''That name isn't even Celtic.''

''It's not a name!'' he said loudly. ''It's an abbrevation.'' He whispered now.

KayGee. Maybe he meant... K.G.?

''K.G.? What's K.G.?''

''Think little Bec, THINK!'' he shouted , enjoying her confusion. ''K.G.''

''Uhm... I'm sure that doesn't stand for Kind Guy, does it?''

''No. Not at all.''

Bec thought. And thought and thought. Wait, she probably knew it! But that would be terrible. It would mean he was evil now and way more powerful than she ever imagined...

''King Goll? It's you, huh, Goll? What happened to you? Where are you now? WHAT are you...''

''GOLL? The old man? Are you kidding me? Whahaha, keep guessing, little priestress.''

''Just get to the point!'' Bec shouted, annoyed now. ''I just want to know who you are. Why you appear in my dream? What's the point of all this?''

''Are you sure you want to know?''

Bec nodded, although she wasn't that sure.

''I am the Kah-Gash. The Old Creatures mentioned me, didn't they? I thought you had a perfect memory... Well, probably not. You're just a fool. You're nothing without me. 'Cause I'm the power Lord Loss gave you.''

Bec was shocked. This nightmare seemed so different from others, it was like it wasn't just a dream. The voice seemed so real.

The voice spoke again. ''I think you're a traitor. You're Lord Loss' pupil, not Drust's! You were supposed to help Brude, open the tunnel to the Demonata-Universe. Let the demons destroy your world. Go back home, I mean your real home, home of the demons. Rule there, together with Lord Loss. Become the demon you are inside. That's your destiny.''

Bec was perplexed.

''I'm not a demon!''

''No? You know, you're not human either.''

Bec knew he was right, but she also knew she didn't belong with Lord Loss. That was NOT her destiny.

''Don't waste your lies on me. We both know I won't believe you.''

''You don't? You should believe me. I'm a part of you now. I'm your inner voice. You don't even believe your own inner voice? Didn't Banba teach you to trust your instincts?''

''Yes. She did. That's why I don't trust you.''

''You will regret, Bec.''

_You will regret, Bec._

_You will regret, Bec._

_You will regret, Bec._

_You will regret..._

That's all Bec heard when she was in the area between asleep and awake.


	6. Chapter 5: The boys

Chapter 5: A Second Tunnel?

More than 200 years after the nightmare.

11 in the morning. Strange sounds waked Bec up.

_Bom. Bom. Bom._

Like a heartbeat. Strange. It seemed like they where from the Demonata Universe...

About 100 years ago Bec discovered she could actually hear sounds from the parallel dimension of the demons. She could also see a desert-like landscape if she looked really concentrated. In the desert there was a little creek, with black, thick but liquid substance instead of water. Besides, the sand of the plain wasn't yellow-brownish like regular sand, it was as red as sundown, probably 'cause it was continuos evening. Sometimes demons passed by, most of them were able to drink the black ''water''.

'What's that sound? Hm... I'm not sure it's anything good. I heard this before, when Brude was still in the cave, although, he rather WAS the cave. I should take a closer look...'

Bec concentrated, she always needed a little magic to find the portal, surprisingly she found lots of it. Where did all that magical energy come from?

Bec looked straight into the portal and saw something horrible. An army of demons, surrounding Lord Loss and a way too familair-looking stone...

''Well done, my familiars! Now it's just a matter of time unll some blood flows on the stone in the cave. The next outbreak of the demons can begin, and no one will stop us now! Let the Demon Age begin, let the demons triumh!''

The demons cheered happily and bloodthirsty. Bec reconized one of them, the one with the crocodile head, a black dog's body and beautiful, manicured female hands instead of paws. The demon that killed her...

'I think I've seen enough. Our universe is lost... Unless a miracle happens, of course.' she muttered.

The miracle Bec was hoping for actually happened, just a few days later. She heard a incredible sound... The sound of digging, and, if she listenend really carefully, she also heard the voices of teenage boys. What bought them here? Well, that didn't matter, did it? She would be happy as long as they made it to the cave... There was nothing left to do but wait.

Hours later. They were coming closer, no, wait, just one of them. Bec could feel his presence.

'He seems quite strong, moving all those heavy blocks on his own! Strange enough, I also feel some strange kind of... relation with him. Like I felt with the MacGrigor. Could it be? Is this boy a MacGrigor? What does that mean? Does it mean the MacGrigors survived all these centuries, all these generations? They weren't slaughtered by demons, Fomorii and Christians? Or does it mean there didn't pass THAT much time, like a few years, or even just a few months? Can this MacGrigor boy save me? IF he is a MacGrigor. Could he be a MacGrigor?'

Bec's thoughts went through a viscious circle...

Suddely the connection broke. Bec couldn't feel the boy anymore. Were did he go? Maybe he was asking for help right now, maybe he would come back with more people, like the boys from earlier this day (night?) and a dozen of super strong, adult man! And magicans! Of course magicans, first they would close the tunnel and later they would free Bec!

Deep inside her heart Bec knew the digging boy just went home, probably to sleep.

'I woke up the next morning because I heard voices, really close. As far as I could hear they came from 3 different young man. The boy I felt last night was also with them.

They came closer, and closer and... I can hear them talk but I don't understand a word. Why not? Why do they speak another language? It's a little like the language of the Christians... Or maybe something else, but it sure isn't Celtic. The voices sound louder and louder and...'

Bec could finally see them now. 3 boys. They were all between 12-18 years old, it was hard to guess their age, but Bec could see one of them was surely younger than the others. Another boy, one with lots of muscles, seemed to bully him all the time. The 3rd boy didn't look very happy about that but he didn't intervene.

That 3rd boy... The boy Bec felt some strange connection with. If she could only get his attention... Oh no!

When Bec didn't pay attention, lost in her thoughts, the smallest boy had encountered problems.

''WHAAAA!''

''Bill-E! Hold on...''

''No, no, it's allright, I guess. We can probably climb down from here...''

''I don't like to admit it but... that's a good idea.'' The boy with the muscles said.

''You guys, go ahead, I just wait here, I'm not feeling... so good...''

Bec didn't understand their conversation, but she saw 2 boys climbed down and 1 boy left behind. ''Her'' boy.

She focused on him. He HAD to notice her, he just HAD to! He was looking around now, but it was just a matter of time 'till he...

Noticed her. He noticed her, with a look of recognition in his eyes. Bec felt like she should say something, no matter what...

''Hello. I know we've never met before, but is it possible you're a MacGrigor? 'Cause I'm a MacConn now, but born a MacGrigor, so... NO! I've got something more important to tell! Be careful, MacGrigor, demons are building a tunnel again! If you could only warn a druid... Although, you seem to have magical powers too, don't you? Please... try to prevent their outbreak, I've seen and fighten demons and it's no fun...''

She wispered with a hoarse voice, she hadn't used her voice in centuries. The last time was probably when an annoying little crow woke her from a wonderful dream... But Bec suddenly saw something which made her silent.

The boy, his name was Grubbs (which Bec didn't know) looked at her, not understanding and a little scared... Of course he was scared, it's obvious he didn't see a girl, stuck in a rock, talking a strange language every day...

''WHAAAA''

It was a scream again, this time more urgent. Bec stopped talking to the boy, she wanted to know what's happening. She saw the muscular boy... on the floor! There was a pool of blood around him... Would he be still alive?

''Loch!''

The boy she felt related to hurried down.

'I can see he tries to staunch the bleeding. I know it's hopeless, but I keep quiet. The other boy leaves, probably to get some help. That could be my salvation too!'

Bec thought.

'He tries and tries to save him... I can see that it's hopeless. I've seen those wounds before. The boys both know, I can tell that by the look in their eyes.'

She was right. A few minutes later the boy was dead. But something worried Bec...

''Boy! You there!'' she screamed out loud. ''Please try to get the corpse out of this cave! Hurry! There's not much time left! If there gets too much blood on the floor - same for the walls! - the demons can open a tunnel again! You know, the tunnel I told you about. Yes, I KNOW you and I don't speak the same language, but... ''

Bec looked at Grubbs. Grubbs looked at Bec. He looked horrified.

''What... Who are you?'' he asked, shivering. ''Gret?''

'Gret? Who's Gret?' wondered Bec.

''Just turn around! Please! And please take the corpse away frome here, before...''

No. No, this wasn't could not be...

The blood was gone. It was too late. Although, maybe it wasn't too late yet, maybe it wasn't enough blood, maybe...

While Bec was thinking about what would happen to the tunnel, Grubbs turned around... He tried to lift Loch's head up a little and... He saw it too. The blood was gone.


	7. Chapter 6: Bran?

Chapter 6: Bran?

'Later. The youngest boy returned, along with an adult man. I could feel the man had a strong magical energy. I bet he had fighten demons before.

The 3 men had a conversation I couldn't inderstand. After that they walked away, taking the corpse with them, finally.'

'I can feel the demons come closer, closer. It won't be long 'till they can open a tunnel... They just need a little more blood... and I have the unpleasant feeling they'll get it in the close future...'

A few days later Bec felt someting else...

'I must be fooling myself, I'm sure I am. Why am I even thinking about this? Did the lonelyness drive me crazy? Is it 'cause it's my only hope? Does it have someting to do with the people I saw? I am crazy, I shouldn't... He should be dead.

Allright. Even if it was Bran? It sounds ridiculous, but let's say it's him. What should I do then? Should I scream and shout, so he'll hear me? Would he, CAN he save me? No. Of course not. The presence I felt was just imaginary.'

That was what Bec said to herself. If the tramp who roamed around Carcery Vale only knew that...

Wolf-like sounds woke Bec up from a confusing dream, about Lord Loss, a magical chess board with a whole universe in it and a few people with magical powers, among them a man who looked like a much older version of Bran.

'Strange. This is the first time a wolf tries to get in my cave. What in the world would bring him here?'

Several minutes Bec waited. Suddenly, the wolf's howl sounded really close. Fifteen seconds later the wolf appeared. Although... Wolf...

This creature wasn't a wolf, at least not a normal one. This creature was a half-demon. This creature was a MacGrigor. This creature was family. This creature had been the boy Bec saw about a week ago...

The MacGrigor ran around like a madman. It was the first time in her ''life'' Bec was happy she was just a rock, not a girl of flesh and blood. Being eaten by a wolf is never a funny ocasion, being eaten by a half-demon is even worse. Just like demons they like to play with their victims first. Unfortunatly they're the only one who like the game they want to play...

The suddenly the wolf appeared, he disappeard again. Bec was frightenend. If that beast would run around in the civilization it surely cost some innocent lifes...

But the half-demon wasn't the only monster Bec had to worry about. About 3 weeks after seeing the MacGrigor, Bec saw something even more terrible...

'Demons. I knew they would be able to open the tunnel, I knew it! Great, great!' Bec thought looking at a small army of Demonata that crawled out the tunnel between Hell and our Universe.

It weren't very powerful demons, the tunnel was too weak to let the demon masters in yet. The demons Bec saw looked like red giant tigers with dozens of claws, purple wolves with red eyes, enormous blue bats with toxic teeth and some creatures that didn't look like anything in our world, though, maybe a little like Jell-O but Bec had never heard of that.

'This is a disaster. I'm not sure they're any druids and priestress' left, but even if there are a few there's no way they can stop this whole army. And these are the weaker demons. Mankind is doomed. My death has yielded nothing.'

No. Bec knew THAT wasn't true.

'Okay, okay. It wasn't all for nothing. Many generations lived a carefree life thanks to me. But now it's over. Nothing can save them now. They'll all die. So, no one would be able to save me, and I'll be stuck in this rock for ever. I'm supposed to watch the demons taking over Earth.I have to watch it 'til some demon decides to smash this rock - my face - and even then I'm not sure my soul will leave our world, I mean Demonata Universe II.'

Uncertain how many weeks later. More than 4.000.000 people were killed by demons. Bec didn't know that, but DID know there were about... 4 legions of demons out there. More than ever been on Earth. Humans were in war with them, but their weapons couldn't destroy them, even tanks and nukes weren't powerful enough.

Only the Diciples know it takes magic to destroy a demon... but they couldn't reach Beranabus! Bec was also wondering where he was, if he was still alive... She just couldn't forget the feeling she had that night...

She couldn't forget her dreams and nightmares either. Bran and her in the magical forest, Bran with some unknown druids, priestress', Lord Loss and a magical chess board... And of course, the most frightening nightmare of all... The nightmare about the Kah-Gash.

_You're one of them._

The Kah-Gash said. One of those terrifying monsters.

_You will regret Bec._

It also said. Well, Bec surely didn't! Better being part of a stupid cave than help Lord Loss to rip peolpe's limbs of, destroy mankind, destroy the world! Way better... right?

And...

_Come, Bec. _

The Kah-Gash said that also. It sounded extremely like: _Come back._

If '_Come back' _is what he said, Bec had been with the demons before, in the Demonata Universe. Of course, that sounded insane, but sometimes she had nightmares about a castle made of cobweb. Specially about a hall with chess boards, a trone and a sad looking painting with Lord Loss on it. It was strange. Sometimes the room was empty and silent, but one night Bec heard music.

It surely was Lord Loss' castle, Bec was sure about that, but how did she know what it looked like? Maybe it were her magical powers, maybe the Kah-Gash, which Lord Loss gave her, included some of his memories, or maybe... She'd really been there before.

Several times she even saw Lord Loss, but he couldn't see her, or he pretended he couldn't...

One night, when Lord Loss was there, he turned his face towards Bec. He smiled. It was an empty smile, no trace of hapiness, humor or mockery in it. Though... maybe a little tenderness... He looked at her the way a father looked at his daughter. That was scary. Strange. And sickening.

Anyways, that was the room the dream about Bran and the magical chess board took place.

'I shouldn't worry that much about my nightmares. Even Banba said they don't ALWAYS predict the future, they're not always important. Sigh. I should get some sleep. Again. Even nightmares aren't as depressing as armies of demons passing by...'


	8. Chapter 7: Monster Apocalypse

Chapter 7: Monster Apocalypse

'When I woke up from my nap I saw something remarkable. Demons were holding some ripped-off heads. I don't understand why they brought them here, they don't look very special.

An older man. A girl of my age. Two teenage boys. A woman in her late twenties.'

Suddenly Bec felt magic in the air, probably from...

'The boy I saw in the cave! Lord Loss is talking to him, he doesn't look very happy. He can't be alone, so, who's with him?'

Bec tried to look behind the legion of demons, behind Lord Loss and behind the boy. She succeed... And what she saw made her manic!

'The people from my dream! Now that's surely unexpected! And, the old man... Could it be?

Bran, my Bran!'

Lord Loss was talking to the Diciples. Bec didn't understand the language he spoke, but she clearly understood the victory in his voice.

She also noted the chocolate-brown boy was deeply injured and lost his vision. Of course it had been the Scorpion Demon, as Bec called him. She reconized those wounds from thousands.

Bran had to hold him, 'cause Chocolate was heavily consulving.

The familiar boy looked desperate.

'I think he gave up on this world. Well, that ain't strange. I...'

Unexplained energy filled Bec's stone body.

''KayGee? Kah-Gash? Is it you?''

_Yes._

Bec chanted something, although she didn't understand what and why she did it.

The Diciples and Lord Loss focused their attention on her. The last one spoke.

''Oh, look. Our little Bec, still allive, after that hell of a time? Impossible. Her soul..?''

He grinned.

''It doesn't even matter. She's powerful, Beranabus, way more than you or Grubbitsch. But she can't save you. Stuck in the rocks, she can only moan about your death.''

'You think so, Lord Loser? Not today!

I speak faster than ever. I. Have. To. Reach. The. Boy's. Magic.

I have to repeat the words slowly to stay in consciousness, not to lose myself in my trance. It's hard, but not impossible, obviously not for me.

I feel the boy's magic, I almost reached it...

Yes!

Then our magic find the click. Now I can comminucate with him. I let him speak my words... I don't know how I do it, but succeed, and it isn't even hard.'

''Come on.''

Lord Loss speaks again.

''This childish fuss takes to lang. Surrender. Now.''

''We won't surrender, not now, never!''

'So this is Bran's voice. Beautiful.

He has to watch out. I know Lord Loss is going to attack him, I just feel it.

I have to create him a barrier...'

''Impressive'' mumbles Lord Loss ''but you can't keep up that barrier forever, old man.''

''That's not my work...''

Bran looks a little bit uncertain.

'Now the time has come to do it.'

Bec reached out her hands. Grubbs held them. Kernel was struggling with the larves and Beranabus tried to help him.

Maybe this was the end. Bec wasn't sure the Kah-Gash wanted to help the humans or the demons, but trusting him was her only option.

'This may be the end. Though, there is one thing I need to tell the world before I die, before we all decease, before humanity vanishes for ever.

I can speak trough Grubbs' mouth. I should tell Bran what I discovered in the cave...'

''Bran! Bran, I love you.''


	9. Author's Note And Disclaimer

Author's Note

Hello.

First of all: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEMONATA. DARREN SHAN DOES. THIS STORY IS PURELY FANMADE.

I spent much time with this story, way to much for it's length, in my opinion. I must say, it was quite challenging to write!

I'm sorry for the late updates, etc. And the sudden end, but this story was only about the cave.

I was pretty surprised there weren't other FanFics about Bec's time in the cave (or I just haven't read them, though, I'd love to!) The first thing I wondered when I read Bec came back was: ''What the hell did she do all the time in a cave? Poor girl! Must be pretty boring!''

I want to say ''Thank you'' to everyone who read this, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed it.

Lot's of Love,

Tiigerliily


End file.
